You Didn't Kiss Me
by auntiem911
Summary: a quick one-shot/Song-Fictions on what both Ginny and Harry are felling well they are apart in Deathly Hallows, though it is many Ginny's thougts. Read and Review! Rated for Safety.


You Didn't Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the song and am not affiliated with the artist Beverly Mitchell.

I know it's late  
I know it's way too soon  
But I can't take another moon

Harry had gone off with Hermione and Ron, my brother, to do the final wishes of Professor Dumbledore, much to mum's dismay. I didn't know what it was, but it was big enough for him to break up with me and not let anyone know but Ron and Hermione.

I was and am still crushed with him being gone, I can't move or breath it seems. He was my heart and soul and now that he is gone there is nothing left for me to live for.

I'm lying awake, I can't turn out the light  
'Cause you didn't kiss me  
No you didn't kiss me goodnight

I lay in bed every night remembering all of those kisses you used to give me before we went to bed. I jut can't sleep without them, no matter how hard I try. I've used potions and spells galore but nothing seems to do the trick, I just can't sleep without those kisses.

What do I do  
'Cause i've tried it all  
I promise you, I wouldn't call  
But the night is so long with no end in sight  
'Cause you didn't kiss me goodnight

What am I supposed to do Harry? What?! I can't talk to you. Nor can I see you. I am so lonely and lost without you. I don't see how you thought by breaking up I would be less hurt. I am more hurt then if we would have stayed together even though we were separate. At least I would have known I would be able to get a good night kiss again. This way though, I know I will never be able to get that kiss or even hope for it. You crushed that dream and you have crushed my heart and soul. I thought you promised me you would never hurt me?

Here in my arms is where you belong  
I can't remember why we ever said we were through

I know that you have to do this for Dumbledore and all, but you belong with me. You could have taken me. I can keep a secret. I have never told one, I wouldn't have started with you my one true love, my soul and heart. Do you not trust me?

Could it be, you're lonely as me  
Are you tossing, and turning  
Pacing and burning  
Lost somewhere missing me  
Needing that kiss from me too

Harry are you out there, wherever you are, wanting a good night kiss too? Wanting to see me and apologize for breaking up? I hope so. I would take you back in a instant all you have to do is come to me or tell me where to find you and I would take you back. Merlin, how I miss you so much.

Here in my arms is where you belong  
I can't remember why we ever said we were through  
Could it be, you're lonely as me  
Are you tossing, and turning  
Pacing and burning  
Lost somewhere missing me  
Needing that kiss from me too

Unknown to her, far away a boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scare was wishing for that same kiss and wanting to apologize for breaking up even though he knew she would be in danger if they were together. He knew where he was supposed to be, with her in her arms. H needed and wanted her back, but he also knew he didn't want to have her harmed because of him. He would wait until the war was over, if he was alive of course. He could wait. Hopefully she would and was feeling the same way as him.

Baby those sweet memories make me their fool  
Shadows they tease and the silence is so cruel  
Nothing is left and nothing feels right  
'Cause you didn't kiss me goodnight

Again the red head lay in her bed wishing for that kiss and hoping the memories would stop. They didn't, they just made her feel more lonely and as if nothing was right or ever would be right until Harry came back and made her his once more. Until them she would be incomplete and lonely.

The day's incomplete, I can't turn out the light  
'Cause you didn't kiss me, no you didn't kiss me  
Baby come on back and kiss me goodnight

Those same thoughts and feelings would come back to both her and Harry for days to come, until after he came back, fought the final war, and won. Then he finally took her back and they were soon engaged and married.

They shared a life full of love happiness and pure joy with their three children; James, Albus Severus, and Lilly.

They were the perfect family and Harry's past was never anything big for them. They saw him as a hero for him not for what he had done before they were born. Ginny also felt the same way. Which Made him a happy man. He finally realized by breaking up with her he was only prolonging the joy he had now, but that is just one of the many life lessen he had to learn.

**Authors Note: **YAY! I finished. I hope you enjoyed the story. I just finished listening to the song and thought it might be kind of fun to do a song fiction with Ginny waiting for Harry in the 7th book when he is gone. I think it turned out alright let me know what you think though.

Also sorry for the long wait for a new story. I have been busy and discouraged from writing. I took a placement test for a college to do a running start program for this coming year so I could go there instead of my high school. Well anyway, you have to pass a placement test for writing and a few others, which I did, to get into it. Well guess what my best and easiest subject writing I failed 4 times anyways there was a hole computer error and reader error there but it got me thinking and feeling like a was really a sucky writer so I just stopped. Now though I'm back and hoping I am not that bad. Anyway, that's why.

Last thing make sure to review and if you have any questions for me you want me to answer on my page let me know in your comment and post if you want me to put your username down or not. Thanks.

Morgan Auntiem911


End file.
